I Must Be Dreaming
by I'm Miss World
Summary: HIATUS Sequel to Wild Pagan Heart : What happened to Lux? No one can just disappear off the face of the earth... ReidOC
1. Chapter 1: Imagine What My Body Would So

**Disclaimer: **I don't own The Covenant.

**A/N:** Hello everyone, and welcome to the sequel to _Wild Pagan Heart_. If you haven't read that, you probably should before reading this. The song for this chapter is 'Hyperballad' by Bjork. The song actually inspired the plot for the sequel one day when I was in Newport sitting by the ocean and listening to it on my Ipod.

* * *

**I Must Be Dreaming by Cara Mascara**

**Chapter 1: ****Imagine What My Body Would Sound Like Slamming Against Those Rocks**

The ocean breeze sent chills through my body. My sapphire eyes scanned the landscape below me. I looked to where the water met the skyline, seeing the rising sun peeking over the horizon. I looked to the tide pool below me, way below me. Harsh waves lapped against the rocks and covered the tide pool, only to descend back and uncover it again.

The cliff is so high above the ocean. I stood at the edge, just like every other morning. The waves crashed deafeningly against the base of the cliff where my house was secluded from the rest of Newport, Rhode Island. And he was still asleep. Just like every other morning.

The wing-like sleeves of my blouse flapped in the wind as I waited for the rocks to be uncovered once again by the waves. I dropped the champagne glass I had been clutching over the edge and followed it with my eyes until it shattered, the shards of glass swiftly being swept away by another massive wave.

Silently I wondered what it would feel like if it were my body smashing against those rocks instead of the many breakable objects I have gotten into the habit of tossing down there on a daily basis. Always before he wakes up.

Him, that's right. That's why I don't jump. He says this is how it's supposed to be. This is how it's always been. I sucked in a breath and stepped back from the edge a few feet.

"Again Lux?" he asked me as he came from inside. Arms encircled my waist tightly from behind. I turned in his arms and stared into his hazel eyes. I was safe here, right? That's what he tells me. Nowhere else is safe. Not for someone like me. I should be happy.

"I just like the view," I explained to him. I could tell by his expression he didn't believe me. He knew.

He shook his head and released me, but then snatched my hand from my side. "Let's go in," he said to me. I nodded and followed him into the house. I took once last glance back at 'my spot' before we walked through the door.

"Claudia's coming today," he told me as I sat at the kitchen table. He brought me a cup of green tea and settled across from me with a coffee for himself. I gave a slight smile.

"That's good." Claudia was the only girl I was ever around. His friends were all men, apart from Claudia. She was nearly ten years older than me though. I really had no friends of my own. I don't get out much… or ever really. I stay in the house, or around the house. He says it isn't safe for someone like me to wander around in public. So I listen.

A wail was heard from upstairs and I rose to my feet. I rushed up the stairs quickly and opened the tall oak door to the left, entering a room painted like the night sky. I looked into the crib of the nursery and smiled down at the baby boy sitting up and crying.

"Shh," I cooed and lifted him up, rocking him on my hip. "What's wrong baby?" I asked, knowing he wouldn't answer me. I cupped his diaper and decided he must want a new one. I quickly changed the little boy and put his pajamas back on. I carried him over to the rocking chair in the corner and breastfed him for a while, until he began rejecting the milk. "All full?" I said sweetly to him and smiled at the dribble running down his chin. It's funny how disgusting things can be cute if it's coming from a baby. Leaning him over my shoulder, I patted his back until he'd burped, then carried him downstairs and into the kitchen so I could finish my tea.

"Can't you put him back in his crib?" he asked, seeing me with the baby.

"Why?" As I said that the baby caught sight of him and began crying.

"That's why," he growled and walked out of the kitchen. I just wish Austin would love his son.

**-Reid's POV-**

"Hey Rita, how much further?" Sarah asked as we walked through yet another path in the trees. I came to Newport with Caleb, Pogue, Tyler, Mel, Dee and Sarah. Sarah asked her cousin Rita who lives in the area to take us around. We were only here for a week in the timeshare, but the lovely reservations got fucked up, so we have nowhere to stay tonight. That means we get to camp out. This mini vacation was a sort of celebration of our first year at college. That's right, a fucking year at college. Pogue, and myself, we went to BU while Caleb, Tyler, Mel and Sarah managed to get their asses into Harvard. Dee doesn't do school. She makes good money working the shop and her tour guide jobs in Salem.

College was all right, really not much different from boarding school besides the fact that there were some older people in certain classes. Oh and co-ed showers. Those were interesting.

Anyway, back to Rita, Sarah was trying to set me up with her. I can't believe she actually thought I'd like this annoying girl. _'Reid and Rita. It's sounds perfect!'_ she'd said. First of all, she had the most irritating New England accent I've ever heard. Second, her hair had been put through so much torture via peroxide that it looked like straw. Third, she clacked her gum way too loudly. And finally, she never shuts the fuck up! A real gossip girl, that's for sure; no doubt in beauty school. She wouldn't even be worth sleeping with. Then again, no one was really worth sleeping with anymore, and the one's that I thought might be just turned out to be a disappointment.

"This sucks, can we go back?" I asked, not having a good time at all.

"C'mon Reid, I thought you'd have more of an appreciation for nature since you dated Lu-" Red shut her mouth when I glared her way. No one ever talks about her in front of me, **ever**. I don't _want _to hear about her. I don't _want_ to be reminded of the girl I actually fucking loved and how she just disappeared off the face of the goddamned earth. "Sorry," she mumbled and we continued walking.

"Almost thea," Rita's irritating voice called from up front. I decided upon meeting her that I'd stay as far away from her as I could. She was in front, so I stayed in back. This cliff walk is fucking lame. I have yet to see a fucking cliff and we've been walking for about an hour now. "Hea we ah goiyz." That voice was killing me.

I looked over the cliff and, I'll admit it, I was impressed. Great view of the ocean and a nice breeze. Lux would've loved to see this. The cliff we stood on went in a horseshoe shape and we stood at one end of the horseshoe while a white house was built on the other end. "Lucky bastards who live there," Dee said, pointing to the house.

"Woud haz it a witch lives thea. I mean, it's a buncha kids who I heards that from, but I guess a guy and a giol live thea with a bayby and the giol neva leaves the house. She just comes outside sometimes and then goes back in. Lot'sa people says she's a witch. Crazy, haw?" Rita said. I shook my head at her stupid story.

"What would make them think that?" Tyler asked, a little interested obviously. I know what he's thinking. I feel like kicking him in the balls for thinking it. It isn't her. She's gone, dead more than likely. If not, she ran away from me. I can't have her either way so fuck it.

""Dunno, guess some people've seen some weid things happen."

I looked back at the water, then shot my eyes back to the house. I someone in the window. Holding a baby. But when I looked back, there was no one there. I sighed. Shit, I'm going crazy.

"You alright man?" Pogue asked, noticing my face. I shook my head, moving my gaze to him and away from the house. Tearing my eyes away was almost painful. Don't be stupid Reid.

"Fine," I answered shortly.

"Alright, let's eat, then set up camp," Caleb said as Sarah set out a picnic blanket on the ground. God, this is so gay. I lay on my back in the grass, my elbows propping me up. I stared at the house some more. I had a weird vibe about this place.

"You feel it too, huh?" Dee asked, sitting next to me. I looked at her like she was crazy.

"Feel what?"

"That house… there's something weird about it…" she trailed off, looking at the beautiful house. I frowned.

"You're crazy," I said and sat up, walking over to get some food.


	2. Chapter 2: Stay Blind To The Hope And Fe

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Covenant or profit from writing this.

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews for the first chapter of this story. I hope you'll all like this sequel. I think it's a little different. And if you haven't red Wild Pagan Heart, you should because this story isn't going to make any sense at all if you don't. Anyway, the song for this chapter is 'Come Undone' by Duran Duran.

**I Must Be Dreaming by Cara Mascara**

**Chapter 2: Stay Blind To The Hope And Fear Outside**

"Lux, how're you today?" Claudia asked as I let her into the house. I smiled at the older blonde haired woman. I always enjoyed when she came to the house.

"I'm fine. Just taking care of the baby," I answered, following her into the living room, balancing the baby on my hip.

"How is little Connor?" she asked, cooing at him. He immediately began crying and I sighed. Why does he always cry around other people?

"Shhh…. Connor baby. Be quiet. It's just Auntie Claudia," I muttered, rocking the baby in my arms. He was so tiring. Of course, if I didn't have him to keep me occupied in this house all day, I'd be extremely bored.

"Where's Austin?" Claudia asked, taking her seat on the couch.

"I don't know. Austin!" I called, assuming he was upstairs.

"Right here," he said from right behind me. I turned and blushed.

"Sorry," I mumbled, putting Connor into his playpen and heading into the kitchen to put on some coffee, knowing that was Claudia's drink of choice. I wandered back towards the living room once it was done, but stopped hearing my name mentioned in a conversation.

"…and Lux has been acting strange for the past two months. She's always looking over that cliff… like she's going to jump or something."

"Austin, has she been taking her pills? They're very important, you know."

"Yeah. I check the trash and stuff. She takes them. She wanted me to take her into town a few days ago. She's getting out of line. I don't think they're working anymore."

"Of course they are… you just have to monitor them better. I saw some campers when I was coming in on the other side of the cliff. Make sure she stays in."

"Yeah, okay I just- Lux! What are you doing?" Austin asked, standing up and noticing me halfway behind a wall.

"Nothing… just bring some coffee," I answered, putting the tray in front of Claudia on a table.

"Thank you sweetheart," the woman said, smiling brightly at me. I smiled back, though it was a bit forced. What were they talking about?

I sat down on the couch next to Austin finding he looked rather uncomfortable. "What's going on?" I had to ask. Hiding my curiosity was never one of my strong points.

"Nothing, why?" Austin answered a little too quickly. I looked to Claudia who gave me an innocent unknowing look.

"Never mind…" I mumbled.

"Austin says you want to go into town?" Claudia quickly said, sipping her coffee. Black with two sugars.

"Yeah… I want to take Connor to the beach maybe…"

"Lux you know it isn't safe for you in public. I'm sorry, but I have to agree with Austin on this one. People won't accept you. They fear the unfamiliar," Claudia explained.

"How would they even be able to tell? I hardly ever use my powers!" I argued. I've been in this stupid house for nearly a year. I'm sick and tired of it.

"They'll know Lux. They'll be able to sense you're different. It's not a risk you should be willing to take. People already gossip about how strange it is that you never leave the house. We don't want you bringing yourself into the public eye. You have to take care of your baby."

"I know…" I said sadly. She was right.

"Speaking of the little angel, I'm going to take Connor tonight," she told me. She takes Connor once a week to do a check up. Claudia is a doctor.

"I'll be back," I said, sanding and going upstairs. I went into the bathroom and looked out the window, seeing the campers they'd been talking about. A group of eight people. They looked around my age. They seemed to be having a difficult time setting a tent p. I laughed to myself as one of the tripped and fell.

I hissed as one of my headaches hit me

"_So, how do you feel?" _

"_Great… annoyed at the same time though. I can't use anymore… to kick Aaron's ass at pool. Not that I need to anyway. Hey, say it."_

"_I love you."_

I groaned as I dropped to the floor and leaned against the bathtub. I hate that. I hate when I get those stupid headaches and I see things. I massaged my temples slowly and the headache faded.

**-Reid's POV-**

"Hey, give me a hand Reid!" Tyler called as I sat on a rock, looking out at the water.

"No." That was my simple and short reply.

"You're a- whoa!" I couldn't hold my laugh in and neither could anyone else as Tyler fell on his ass trying to assemble one of the stupid tents we bought.

"Dude! Come here! Now!" Pogue yelled to me, rushing over and grabbing my arm.

"What the hell?" I demanded as he pulled me close to the cliff's edge, facing that house.

"I swear to god I saw…" He cut himself off and shook his head. "Never mind," he mumbled, looking to one of the upstairs windows. I didn't see anything.

"Quit pulling all nighters. You're hallucinating," I said, shaking my head and taking my spot on the rock again. I couldn't help but glance at the house every few minutes out of curiosity. I lied to Dee. There's definitely something unsettling about that house. I just shrugged it off though and went over to help Tyler fix his tent. "Tyler… what the hell it's a pop up tent it's really not that hard…" I half grumbled half laughed as I tried to figure out how he managed to get his head through one of the windows.

**-Lux's POV-**

"Bye baby. See you tomorrow morning," I whispered to my angelic looking son. He was asleep, but it didn't matter. I strapped the carrier into Claudia's backseat and closed the door.

"Ill have him back in the morning," she assured me, taking his diaper bag from me. I nodded and waved goodbye to my friend.

She drove off and I sighed, turning to go back into the house. I glanced over my shoulder to find two of the campers looking my way from the other side of the cliff. I panicked and rushed into the house, shutting the door and locking it behind me.

I cringed as another headache came on.

"_Why didn't you tell me about you and Pogue?"_

"_Because I knew you'd react like… like this! And I liked you… a lot."_

"_You loved me."_

"_Stop! Stop being… you! Why can't you just get that this is serious! Yeah, I love you okay! Rub it in my face that you don't give a shit some more. Drive me crazy and send me right back where I came from! Better hurry though, we're graduating soon. You've got limited time." _

"_Relax, jeeze. So you still love me? You said you love me. Present tense. See, I pay attention in English sometimes."_

"_Slipped out. Now if you're done, can you go back to pretending I don't exist? Why are you acting like this? Like nothing happened?"_

"_BecauseIloveyou."_

I gasped as it began fading slowly. I saw him this time. I was always talking to him, but I never saw him until this time in my weird headache hallucinations. He has blonde hair. Blue eyes. Mischief in his smile. I feel as though I'm going crazy.

* * *

"Austin?" I whispered. No answer. Yep, he's asleep. I crawled out of bed as quietly as I could, sneaking out of our bedroom and down the stairs.

I closed the front door behind me, not making a sound and sighed contently as I stepped outside. It was so early in the morning that the sun wasn't even attempting to make an appearance yet.

I know I shouldn't But I can't help my curiosity. I put the champagne glass next to the steps and walked down them, making my way through the path that led to the other side of the cliff.

**-Reid's POV-**

I couldn't sleep much tonight. I kept waking up. Probably because I was bullied into sharing a tent with Rita and she snored louder than my dad.

I unzipped the tent, praying I wouldn't wake the loudmouth up as I crawled out of the corner I'd been huddled in and got out.

I've always hated tents and how hot they got.

I jumped when I heard a twig snap from in the mess of trees behind the tents. I frowned and looked into them, squinting my eyes. Not much use. It's dark as hell out here.

I unzipped the tent again, grabbing the flashlight right next to the door and turned it on, flashing it into the trees.

**-Lux's POV-**

I just had to go didn't I? I couldn't just stay in bed. Now one of them was looking for me. I stiffened and ducked down slightly, hoping the flashlight wouldn't land on me.

"Hello?" a male voice whispered into the trees. I swallowed hard, hearing him walking into the woods a bit. Shit.

The rustling stopped and I sighed, believing I was safe. I stood upright. That was enough excitement for today. I turned to go back towards my house.

"Whoa! Who're y-" I shielded my eyes as the blonde's flashlight shone in my eyes. He put it down and I saw the 'I've just seen a ghost' expression on his face. "Lux?**  
**

* * *

**A/N:** I didn't think I'd get this out today, but I delivered. Hope you liked it! Pic of Claudia in my profile. 


	3. Chapter 3: Come To Your Senses

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Covenant

**A/N:** So yeah, I'm getting a good response from you guys for this story. I'm glad. Yay! Anyway, here's chapter 3. The song is 'Safe' by Kittie.

* * *

**I Must Be Dreaming by Cara Mascara**

**Chapter 3: Come To Your Senses**

I ran as fast as my legs would carry me back to the house. Shit, shit, shit. If Austin finds out about this, I'm fucked.

He was calling my name. How does he even know my name? This blonde boy is really scaring me. Blonde boy? It hit me as I slammed the front door behind me, locking all the locks. He was the same boy in my hallucinations.

I leaned against the door, finding my breathing was becoming difficult. Oh no. I made my way upstairs as fast as I could and into the bathroom. Fumbling through the medicine cabinet, I looked for my Klonopin. My body shook from the hacking cough that came as a result of the sharp breaths I was taking.

"Hey, what the- great," Austin muttered, coming into the bathroom, shuffling through the cabinet and looking for my pills. I perched on the closed toilet. "Breathe Lux. Just-" he stared into the drawer he'd been shuffling though and turned to me in shock. "You haven't been taking your pills?!" he bellowed, finding the pills I'd stashed away in the back of the drawer for the past two months. I hated those pills Claudia gave me. They made me feel strange…

He shook his head and grabbed the Klonopin bottle out of the drawer, shaking one out and handing it to me, giving me a cup of water. I took the pill and in a few minutes I had calmed down. I wish I were still having an anxiety attack because at least then I knew Austin wouldn't yell at me.

"I can't believe you! Do you think this is a game Lux? You're supposed to take one of these every day! And you're putting them in this drawer. How long?" he demanded, pacing in front of me.

I shrugged. "Like… two months," I admitted, knowing all he had to do was count them to figure it out, so lying was pointless.

"You are so stupid sometimes! Were you outside too?" he asked, noticing the shoes on my feet. I nodded, ashamed that I'd broken the rules. He grabbed my jaw tightly with one hand and stared straight into my eyes. "I told you to stay inside. Listen next time." He roughly let my face go and went back into the bedroom. I swallowed hard, still thinking about the blonde boy and wondering how he knew my name. Austin was right. It obviously wasn't safe for me to leave the house.

**-Reid's POV-**

"Dude, get up," I called into Pogue's tent. I needed to know. He groaned and rolled over, cuddling into Deanna. I growled and grabbed his foot, pulling his legs out of the tent.

"What the hell!" he demanded, looking at my through tired eyes. They widened at the expression on my face. I wasn't playing games and he knew it. "What's wrong?" he asked, sitting up and stumbling out of his sleeping bag. Dee was woken up too, watching her boyfriend as he got out of the tent and poking her head out after him.

"What did you see there today?" I asked, pointing to the house, remembering how he'd been so urgent to show me something that apparently wasn't there yesterday.

"I thought I saw… her. But I mean… it was stupid. Lot's of girls have long black hair, you know. It's kind of far away to be able to confirm it was actually her. It was only a glimpse. But she was looking straight at us. Probably just wishful thinking."

"No dude. I saw her. She was here. She was in those trees. I saw her up close. It was her. I said her name and she ran back to the house. I couldn't catch her." I shook my head as I said this.

"Are you serious?" Dee asked, crawling out of the tent. "How can you be sure?"

"I could see the tattoo on her chest. The top of it was peeking out of her shirt. It was her. She ran away form me…" I said sadly.

"So… what do we do? "Pogue asked. I shrugged and dug my hands into my pockets.

"Doesn't seem like she wants to be around me," I brooded, leaning against the rock I'd decided was my rock.

"Please Reid. Now I know you're not one to just give up like that. We've gotta get her home. Her family doesn't even know she's alive." Pogue was right. We did need to get her home.

"Should we call the cops?" Deanna asked. I cringed. I hate pigs.

"Not unless we have to," Pogue said, having the same dislike for police officers as I do. "We'll go over there later on. When it's at least daylight. We'll convince her to come back to Salem with us. Or kick her kidnapper's ass. Whatever one." He tried to make me laugh. Didn't work. I sat on the rock until sunrise.

**-Lux's POV-**

Early in the morning, the doorbell rang and I opened it, finding Claudia with my crying baby boy in her arms.

"Here, he's been fussy all morning," she said, handing him to me. I smiled at Connor and rocked the baby in my arms. He settled down quickly and I shrugged to Claudia.

"Mommy's boy I guess," I joked, letting her into the house.

"I was wondering when you'd get here. Guess who's been hiding her pills for the past two months" Austin said from the bottom of the staircase looking at Claudia. I gulped. Uh oh.

"Lux, I thought we discussed that you taking these pills was extremely important." Claudia did not look happy one bit.

"I know… they just make me feel like… I'm forgetting something," I said, walking into the living room to put Connor into his playpen.

"You need to take them Lux." I nodded at the older woman and sighed. I shouldn't disobey her and Austin. They obviously knew what they were talking about. I mean, look what happened this morning. I disobeyed Austin and had some weird hallucination boy who knew my name chasing after me.

Austin handed me a pill and some water and I sighed, taking the pill and gulping down the water.

* * *

"What're you drawing?" Austin asked as he walked into our room. I was sitting on the bed, sketchbook and pastels handy. Two of his friends had come by. Carl and Mason. I don't like them. Carl's annoying and Mason always looks at me with sex in his eyes. Yuck.

"Nothing!" I gasped, putting the picture against my chest so he wouldn't see. He frowned and yanked the sketchbook from me. His face turned deadly as he ripped the picture out and tore t up. "Austin!" I cried out, trying to piece the messy picture of the blonde hallucination back together. He just went back downstairs.

I threw my pastels across the room and curled my knees to my chest. Austin is so stupid and mean sometimes. I rested my head on my knees and caught sight of the window. I slowly crawled off the bed and looked to where the campers had been. They were gone. Part of me was relieved. The other part was almost sad.

I cried out as a major headache suddenly hit me, causing me to collapse to the floor.

"_Lux! Who's he?" I was looking at Austin… but he was younger. And had less tattoos._

"_This is… Reid, Austin. He goes to school with me." Reid. He was my hallucination boy. He has a name. There's something so familiar about him… yet not._

"_Thought you said she was your girl?" a boy who looked an awful lot like Mason said to Austin_

"_What?!" I yelled. Why did I seem so surprised? I am Austin's girl._

"_She is." See?_

"_No I'm not!" I yelled again. It's like I can't control what I'm saying. "I don't know if you got the wrong idea or whatever-"_

"_Wrong idea about what?" Hallucination blonde Reid boy didn't seem too happy._

"_Um…" I tried to say what the fuck are you talking about? But I couldn't_

_"About making out with me yesterday. Letting me feel her up right in the back of the store her grandmother owns. Tramp." Austin called me a tramp?_

"_I don't think you should be calling a lady things like that," Blonde boy stuck up for me._

I gasped as my hallucination went away and headache got less and less intense. Shaking my head, I stood up and marched down stairs.

I walked into the living room to find the four chatting about something. They all stopped when I came in.

"Hey baby, wha-" Austin began but I put my hand up in his face.

"Who's Reid?"

**-Reid's POV-**

"Let's just knock on the door," Sarah said. It seemed all too easy. No one made a move to do it, so Caleb stepped forward, sighing and knocked on the tall white door. He waited a minute then knocked again.

"May I help you?" a blonde braud said as she peeked her head through the crack of the door.

"Yes, actually. We're looking for someone we think might live here. Lux Proctor?" Caleb asked in his polite, presentable, yet firm 'I mean business' voice.

"Sorry. Wrong house," the lady said, shutting the door.

"I knew that wouldn't work," I grumbled. "Let's just search the house." I said.

"And if it isn't her, get caught by the police? Brilliant plan Reid." Tyler said. I frowned and whacked him in the arm.

"I'm not leaving until I see her. Or whoever that girl was," I protested, going to knock on the door again when I heard a guy yelling, baby crying and a girl scream. I turned to Caleb who looked shocked. "Now can I bust the door?" I hissed, getting the nod of approval.

**-Lux's POV-**

A knock sounded on the door before anyone answered me. Austin looked as though he'd seen a ghost. Another knock sounded and he said, "Get that," to Claudia.

"What? Why?" she wondered.

"It's them. Get the door. He knows who I am," Austin demanded then turned to me. He grabbed me around the waist and held me tightly, putting his hand over my mouth. What is going on?

Whoever was out there said my name and I wondered if it was the blonde boy I know as Reid. Maybe Austin knew him and knew he was one of the ones out to get me and that's why he was scared and didn't want me drawing him.

Claudia shut the door and came back, nodding to Mason and Carl. Carl grinned and grabbed Connor out of his playpen. The baby immediately began bawling. I struggled against Austin to get by baby away from the burly man.

"If you ever think about that blonde idiot again, Carl will take Connor away from you forever, got it?" Austin yelled. He threw me t the ground and I screamed, putting my arms out to ease my fall to the floor.

"We need to get out of here Austin. People know. It's too dangerous," Claudia said to him. We were all shocked when the wood from the front door splintered everywhere and four boys and a blonde girl entered the house. One was him.


	4. Chapter 4: It’s Only In My Mind Not Real

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone from the Covenant… though I'm quite sure I could satisfy Reid's needs and persuade him to sell me his soul.

**A/N:** Thanks so much for reviewing everyone! I can't belive some of you are ruining your social lives for this story lmao. I'll let you in on a secret, I', nocturnal. I don't go to bed till about 5AM Eastern time. And I usually go straight to bed after I post. So though I'm **flattered** beyond belief, don't become social outcasts… like me. Ha, ha, ha. I'm so… weird right now because I lost the ball to my lip ring so I had to take it out and I can't find my spares, and I keep biting my lip because I have a habit of chewing it. Grr that means I have to pay 15 dollars for a new pack of them. I hate being a slob! Anyway, the song for this chapter is 'I Must Be Dreaming' by Evanescence.

* * *

**I Must Be Dreaming by Cara Mascara**

**Chapter 4: It's Only In My Mind Not Real Life**

"Austin?!" the blonde girl with spiky hair exclaimed, looking to the tall, thin tattooed boy that stood behind my fallen form. His eyes looked on wide and he quickly snatched my upper arm, dragging me to my feet painfully.

The blonde Reid stepped forward threateningly, but a tall boy with short dark hair and brown eyes stopped him. "Who are you and why is she here?" the dark haired boy asked.

I moved to go towards my baby, who was crying hysterically, now back in his playpen, but Austin kept his hold on me. "Let her go," the blonde Reid demanded, looking extremely… scary!

"Lux, come over here," the tall boy with long light brown hair said. How does he know my name too? They must be the ones out to hurt me. The ones Austin and Claudia kept me safe from. I took the liberty of shielding myself from them behind Austin, peering over his shoulder.

"She doesn't want to leave, see?" Claudia spoke for me.

"Bitch, who the hell are you?" the blonde girl said, sizing Claudia and looking at her as if she could take her.

"Get out of my house before I call the police," Austin warned them.

"Yeah, call the police. Good idea. They only searched for Lux for about six months because you kidnapped her," the shorter brunette with blue eyes said. What is he talking about kidnapped?

"I didn't kidnap her. She ran away with me. Leave us alone." Austin snapped at the five strangers. "Go upstairs Lux." I nodded, biting my lip nervously and went over to the playpen taking a screaming Connor out and carrying him in my arms safely towards the stairs. The blonde Reid stared at me in disbelief. I wanted to ask him who he was… but I was too scared.

"Wait… is that?" the blonde Reid asked, staring from me to the baby in my arms.

"Get out of here Lux! Get them out of here!" Claudia yelled to me, then Austin and his boys. The three boys advanced towards the intruders and I went halfway up the stairs, trying to hush Connor's crying and watch at the same time.

I gasped as these strangers easily overpowered Austin and the others. I'm in trouble.

The blonde girl had Claudia with here arm painfully twisted behind her back so she couldn't move, the short brunette had the very tall and built Mason on his knees in fear, the tall dark haired boy had Carl knocked out and the longhaired boy had Austin pinned to the wall with his arm behind his back in the same way Claudia's was. That left the blonde Reid to come after me.

"Reid!" the tall dark haired boy yelled, nodding towards the stairs. I gasped and hurried up them as the blonde Reid followed after me. I held onto Connor tightly, afraid I'd drop him in my rush and went into my bedroom, seeing as it was the first door to the left.

I closed and locked the door, only to find it being flung open by the blonde Reid. I cowered on my big bed, holding Connor tight to my chest. "Please don't hurt me," I whimpered.

**-Reid's POV-**

They were arguing. But I couldn't even hear them. All I could do was stare at her and the blonde haired baby in her arms. Blonde hair. Austin doesn't have blonde hair. Lux doesn't have blonde hair. "Wait… is that?" I couldn't even finish the sentence. The thought alone scared the shit out of me.

"Get out of here Lux! Get them out of here!" the blonde bitch yelled. I immediately broke my gaze away from Lux who ran for the stairs. Were these guys stupid or something? Do they really think they have a chance?

Of course we all harnessed our power and fought what seemed fairly. It took us not even five minutes to overpower these idiots Pogue had Austin pinned against the wall, Dee had the woman with her arm wrenched behind her back, Caleb knocked the fat guy out and the guy that seemed to be the muscle was scared of little Tyler. Ha!

"Reid!" Caleb yelled at me, nodding to the stairs where I saw Lux, her eyes widening as they met mine. I ran up the stairs and chased her, getting the door in my face. Well that was all too familiar.

I used to unlock it and pushed the door open as she climbed onto the bed, crawling towards the headboard. She looked terrified as she clutched the baby to her chest. She looked at me like she was looking at Chase the night I… well, you know. I approached the bed and she whimpered, whispering a barely audible "Please don't hurt me." That's when it hit me.

"Do you even know who I am?"

**-Lux's POV-**

The blonde Reid asked, "Do you even know who I am?" in a disbelieving voice. I shook my head in honesty.

"You're a-a- hallucination. Claudia… she said so. And-and-and-" I started coughing, feeling my heart rate increase. Jesus I can't breathe. I took in some sharp breaths and the blonde Reid walked over to me, reaching for Connor. I tried to move away but he snatched my baby away as I broke into a coughing fit.

He was a smart one. He put the baby into his cradle and disappeared out of the room. I struggled to get off the bed. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs and saw the blonde Reid walk by the door. Breathing was getting harder and harder and I tried holding it in to make the struggle stop.

"Here," the blonde Reid said, coming into the room with a bottle of my Klonopin and a Dixie cup of water. My shaky hands took the pill he offered and I drank down the water, sitting on the bed while I steadied my breathing. Deep breaths. Deep breaths.

I turned to find the blonde Reid staring down at my cooing baby. He wasn't crying. That's a change. I bean to feel fear. "Don't take him, please," I begged. Anything but Connor.

The blonde Reid turned to me and looked as if I were crazy. "What the hell have they been telling you? Are you damaged or something? Lux, it's me Reid. I'm not a hallucination or whatever. Don't you get it? You've been brainwashed! They kidnapped you and fed you so much bullshit that you believed it!"

"They fed me pills." Reid looked sharply at me when I said that and grabbed my hand, dragging me downstairs to where Austin, Claudia, Carl and Mason were all sitting on the couch, too scared to move because of the four guards infront of them.

"What the fuck did you assholes do to her?" the blonde Reid snapped at them. No one said a word. Reid let my hand go and yanked Claudia from the couch by her hair. "Someone better answer me or I'm going to start breaking fingers and continue until her neck's the only thing left in tact." I widened my eyes at this monster in front of me.

"Pills, they gave me pills. Don't hurt her!" I cried out.

"Lux!" Claudia hissed. I moved away a few steps.

"What pills?" tall dark haired boy asked.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out," the blonde Reid, growled, looking to the three on the couch. He twisted Claudia's arm and she cried out.

"Okay, okay! The pills… they alter memory. I invented them two years ago. They have… side effects though. Headaches that involve flashbacks. Nothing big. Please stop!" she yelped as the blonde Reid thrust her forward and back onto the couch.

"What?" I asked, bewildered. Does that mean… all this is a lie? "Austin?" I asked, hoping he'd tell me she was crazy. He just chewed his lip and turned away from me.

"Tell her. Tell her how you're just some stupid kid who had some psycho crush on her!" the blonde Reid yelled.

"And how you wanted to steal her from Reid! Gram told me about your reading Austin!" the girl joined in.

"Reading?" Claudia asked.

"Nothing! She's just a stupid bitch who thinks she fuckin-" I gasped as Austin was cut off by guy with long hair's fist to his jaw.

"Don't ever fucking talk to her like that, understand?" guy with long hair threatened. I couldn't hold the tears back that began falling. I'm just so confused.

"I'll have you arrested for that!" Claudia yelled at guy with long hair.

"If you-"

"**Stop!**" I screamed at the top of my lungs. The hot tears fell faster and the blonde Reid looked at me concerned, moving towards me, but I moved back, away from him. I don't even know him and he's trying to touch me?! He bit his lower lip when I moved away, but backed off. "Austin, why are they saying this?"

"Because he's been lying to you Lux," short blue-eyed brunette said. He had a soft, comforting demeanor.

"How do you know?" I asked him. "I don't even know you."

Short blue-eyed brunette looked at me with sad eyes. "What do you mean you don't know us? Lux, you went to high school with us last year. Dee, you've known her since-"

"Forever," girl finished for him.

I shook my head. "I don't… unless…" I looked to Claudia, feeling furious. If what she just told them was true, perhaps she altered my memory. And that's why I couldn't remember anything. Not because I fell off a horse last year. They lied. It was all a lie. Everything was a lie. "All this is a fucking lie?!" I asked, as more tears fell. "You mean to tell me, that you made me forget my whole life?! For what?!"

"We're protecting you," Claudia said in her calm voice.

"No you aren't! Those hallucinations… they aren't hallucinations. They're memories. Of him," I said, pointing to the blonde Reid. He looked startled. "How could you do this to someone?" I whispered before turning and running up the stairs. Connor. I want my baby.

I went into my room and girl came in, sitting beside me on my bed while I held my baby in my arms.

"Hey," she said. "He's beautiful."

"Thank you," I whispered, looking down and smiling slightly as his blue eyes looked up into mine lovingly.

"You know… I know your memory is shot, but you need to get out of here," girl said.

"What's your name?" I asked suddenly. She looked shocked and hurt.

"Deanna. Well, Dee. You really don't remember me?" I shook my head hopelessly. "How about Reid?"

"He scares me," I admitted. She laughed.

"Reid scares you? Girl, you've got to be kidding me. The guy's completely obsessed with you."

"How come?" I asked, feeling a little uneasy about that information.

"Wow… you really are clueless. Never mind. We can help you remember another time. But you need to get out of here and come with us. You have a family waiting at home for you that misses you like hell. They don't know where you are you know," she said, picking up Connor's diaper bag. "C'mon, put him down and pack."

I put Connor down and got a duffle bag from the closet. Am I really doing this? Is this seriously happening? How can I trust them? Well, I know I can't trust Austin and Claudia, so what other choice do I have? This can't be happening. I must be dreaming**.  
**

* * *

**A/N:** You guys are going to love this. I was planning on ditching The Covenant after I finish this story for Harry Potter, Lords of Dogtown or Jeff Hardy (my first love), but I've just come up with another story idea for the Covenant. I don't know how far I'll take it. It might only go for a few chapters, but I think you'll all like it. It'll be called The Life Ruiner. It'll be a Reid/OC (sorry, I have such a soft spot for bad boys). I have another Reid story in mind too, but … I'm not as sure about it as I was before. If I do it, it'll be called Black Liner Run. We'll see. Anyway, why the hell doesn't this site let real people stories on here? Like, I want to write a Synyster Gates fic, but apparently is being a prick and doesn't let you write bands/actors. Lame. 


	5. Chapter 5: Fooled Heart

**Disclaimer: **If I owned the guys from The Covenant… I certainly wouldn't be on my computer right now.

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews. One of you pointed out that Lux has blonde hair in her flashback. Well she does, but it isn't natural. Naturally, she has light brown hair. But the blonde came in because it was around that time when every girl insisted on having blonde highlights. So her hair was blonde. But not nearly Reid blonde. Reid is _very_ blonde. I just wanted to clear that up because I realize you aren't all tapped into my brain (though it would be amusing). So, the song for this chapter is 'As The World Falls Down' by David Bowie.

* * *

**I Must Be Dreaming by Cara Mascara**

**Chapter 5: Fooled Heart**

"C'mon guys, let's get the hell out of here," the girl… erm, Deanna said as I followed her down the stairs. I held my son and his diaper bag while Deanna offered to carry my things downstairs for me.

"What? Where are you going? You can't take her," Austin said, standing up and trying to push past tall dark haired boy.

"We don't have to take her, like_ some _people. She's coming willingly, right Lux?" Deanna said, placing a hand on my shoulder. I nodded, avoiding Austin's big hazel eyes.

"You can't trust them," he argued.

"I can't trust _you_," I snapped back. He looked taken aback at my sudden confidence and attitude. "She says I have a family at home. I'll choose weather or not I come back. Not you. Not Claudia. Not them. Goodbye Austin," I said, following Deanna out the busted door and towards three unfamiliar vehicles. One was a black Hummer, one some kind of dark blue truck, the other a Mustang. What am I doing?

"I can't do this," I said, stopping and nearly turning around.

"Yes you can! Lux, don't go back to him. He's no good. I've known you since we were little kids. See?" Deanna said, pulling her mobile phone out of her pocket and scrolling through it, showing me a picture of her and I. "I took that last year on Halloween. We aren't lying Lux." Seeing this only made me more furious with Austin. "C'mon, where's the car seat?" Deanna asked, taking Connor from me.

I went over to Claudia's car and opened the back door, taking out the car seat and carrying it over to the Hummer. "Oh my God!" a red haired girl exclaimed, climbing out of the Hummer and rushing over to me. She was followed by another blonde girl, this one with long hair and a much softer look, unlike Deanna. "Lux, we've missed you so much! We-"

"She doesn't remember us," the blonde Reid said, walking out of the house, followed by the other three boys. I could hear Austin and Claudia yelling at each other. I became more furious and walked over to the garden, grabbing a brick that lined the flowers and throwing it through her windshield.

"Whoa…" short blue-eyed brunette said. I walked back to the Hummer.

"Where can I put this?" I asked in general, not sure if there was some assigned seating or something. Deanna looked over at the blonde… er… Reid, who didn't look very happy. He was rubbing the back of his neck and shuffling his feet.

"I think you'd better ride in the tuck with Reid…" Deanna said, moving towards it. My eyes got wide. I don't want to ride with him. He's scary. I didn't argue though. I followed her over to the oversized pickup and put the car seat in the back. Deanna handed me Connor and I strapped him in. He was still as content as ever, which was strange. He usually cries for anyone who holds him but me.

"Is that… hers?" longhaired blonde girl asked. I saw Deanna nod to her and longhaired blonde girl looked shocked.

"What's goin' awn?" a girl with… orange-ish hair said, climbing out of the Hummer. "Whoa… whats she doin' outta the house?" she asked, looking at me in shock.

"Don't worry about it Rita. Get back in the car," longhaired blonde girl said and orange haired girl did as she was told, sending me strange glances.

"Wait'll everyone heaz about this," she mumbled to herself as she disappeared into the big black vehicle.

"Let's get the hell out of here, longhaired boy said, climbing into the Hummer. Deanna followed and I looked at her pleadingly. She just shrugged and gave me an apologetic look. Red haired girl looked at me a few times before getting into the passenger's side of the Hummer and short blue-eyed brunette boy got into the driver's side. Tall dark haired boy got into the Mustang along with longhaired blonde girl. Reid climbed into the driver's side of the truck.

"You coming?" he asked me. I was apprehensive, but I climbed into the truck, looking back only once as we pulled out of the long driveway

* * *

"So…" Reid said as we drove down the highway. He had been talking on his phone most of the way, something about dropping Rita off and canceling reservations. "What's the kid's name?" he asked. I gave a small smile, glancing in the back at the sleeping baby.

"Connor," I answered. He nodded, gripping the steering wheel tighter and driving down the highway.

"How old?" he questioned some more. He certainly didn't strike me as the type to be interested in children at all.

"Six months." He frowned, his fingers moving as if he were counting. I watched him curiously. He was quite good-looking. I always had a liking for blondes…

I noticed his face pale slightly as he cursed under his breath. "Do you… I mean… if he's six months that means he was conceived last April." He used one fingerless glove clad hand to rub his face and push his hair back while he kept the other on the steering wheel.

"I guess so… yeah," I said, doing the quick math in my head. That seemed right.

"That means that he… haven't you ever wondered why he has blonde hair and neither you or Austin do?" he questioned, turning to look at me for a second before facing the road again. I shrugged. I thought maybe it w a baby thing… "Don't you get it?"

"Get what?" I really don't understand him.

"We were together. You and me. In April. Lux you disappeared in May." What's he saying. "He' my kid!" Oh.

"No… he can't be… I… I've never even seen you before except in-"

"Memories, right? That's what you aid. They're memories, not hallucinations. If he was conceived in April, and you didn't disappear until May, then he's… mine." It sounded as though even he didn't believe what he was saying.

"But Austin said-"

"Forget everything that idiot said Lux. He lied to you. They all lied to you." I felt tears welling in my eyes and I stared out the window. How could they do this to me? He said he loved me. And he lied to me about everything. He manipulated me. Why?

* * *

"So the red head is Mel, who is dating Tyler, who is your best friend?" I asked, confirming the information I just absorbed.

"Yeah. And Deanna-"

"Deanna I grew up with in Salem. She dates Pogue, who I used to date when I was a freshman. Pogue is Caleb's best friend and Caleb dates… blonde girl?"

"Sarah." Reid said, laughing lowly to himself. I sighed.

"I'm never going to figure this out," I mumbled.

"Yeah you will. Just relax. Don't worry about it right now, okay?" I nodded and cuddled up against my door. I cringed as one of my stupid headaches came on.

"_Tell me what you like." Uh… Reid was on top of me. Barely clothed on top of me._

"_Oh god!" His fingers were inside me! What is going on?!_

"_So you like that?" No I don't I don't even know you! _

"_Reid…" Okay… maybe I like it a little… but I still don't even know him!_

"_Say my name again."_

"_Reid!" No control I had no control over anything I was doing._

"Hey, are you okay?" Reid asked concerned, slowing down and pulling over. I clutched my head as the headache subsided, but looked at him and blushed. I turned my head away. "Wait… is that one of those headaches the lady was talking about?" he asked. "Do you remember something?"

"No. No nothing. It's… it was nothing." I answered that all a little too quickly.

He raised his eyebrows, noticing my flushed cheeks and smirked. "Was it something dirty?" he asked. I widened my eyes in horror.

"No!" I all but yelled. He just smirked and shook his head.

"Whatever you say princess." He got back on the road again and I leaned my head on the window, falling asleep after a short while

* * *

"Hey, wake up. We're at your house. Prepare yourself for a lot of hugs and questions," Reid said, shaking me awake gently. He really wasn't all _that_ scary.

I sat up and widened my eyes at the sight of him holding my baby. My baby… or our baby? I'm not even sure. If what he says is true then…

Reid shrugged, noticing the look I was giving him. "He was crying," he said as if it were nothing. I smiled and watched as he rocked Connor, looking a bit tense. "Want him?" he asked, offering Connor to me. I nodded and took the small boy into my arms. Reid shut the driver's side door and ran around to my side, opening the door and letting me out, allowing me to use his shoulder to climb from the high truck and not fall while I balanced Connor in my other arm.

"Thanks," I blushed as he closed the door behind me.He just shrugged and motioned for me to follow him up a path. Was this my house? "Do I live here?" I asked him.

"Yep. Your parents should be home. Looks like someone's in there," he said, peering through the long glass window next to the door, before he knocked. I looked at him confused. Where would they be if they weren't home? "They go on business trips a lot," he told me as if he'd read my mind.

"Oh," I said quietly, feeling extremely nervous as the door sounded like it was being unlocked from the outside. A tall slender woman with sandy brown hair opened the door, looking at Reid surprised.

"Oh, Reid. What are you…" she trailed off, a she noticed me, trying to hide myself behind the tall blonde. "Lux?" she croaked out, sounding as if she'd gotten the wind knocked out of her. "Mark!" she yelled into the hose. "Come quick!"

The woman ushered us in the house and looked me over before hugging me tightly, nearly squishing Connor who began to fuss. I rocked him and it seemed like that was the first time she noticed the baby. "Oh my…' she gasped, covering her mouth.

"What is it Brita? Oh, Reid, hello. What's the-" the tall man with dark clean cut hair stopped talking as he saw me, quickly descending the stairs to look me over. "Where have you been?" he asked, a happy smile coming over his face. They must be my parents. I noticed the woman, who I assumed was my mother was crying. "This has to be a dream," my father said as he held me close.

Reid cleared his throat and spoke up. "Listen, before the celebration begins, there's something you need to know…"


	6. Chapter 6: You’re Lost Little Girl

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Covenant… but apparently I own some of your souls… mwhahahaha!

**A/N:** Um, nothing witty to say except I'm out to play some beer pong tonight and I don't know if I'll be coming home to write more or not. The song is 'You're Lost Little Girl' by The 69 Eyes.

* * *

**I Must Be Dreaming by Cara Mascara**

**Chapter 6: You're Lost Little Girl**

"She can't remember anything. I'm not exactly sure about what happened, but she said these people were giving her pills. This woman-"

"Claudia," I told Reid as he explained my situation to my parents.

"Right, Claudia."

"Who's Claudia?" my mother asked.

"Some lady. I don't know." Reid said, looking to me for a hint maybe.

"She's a doctor. She's Connor's doctor," I said, gesturing to the baby in my arms.

"Lux, sweetheart… he isn't yours, is he?" my mother asked, a fearful look in her eyes.

"Don't be silly of course he isn't. Probably another kidnapping victim. The parents must be-" my father began.

"Yes he is," I said, rocking the baby in my arms. My mother immediately burst into tears.

"Who did this to you? Who were you with? Who kidnapped you?" my father demanded.

"Well, I lived with Austin right on the cliffs in Newport. It's so beautiful there. I always felt like… something wasn't quite right though. And he had two friends, Mason and Carl. Idiots. I hated them. But I liked Austin. Claudia too. She takes Connor once a month for a checkup. She keeps him overnight at her office, I'm not sure why. But anyway-"

"Lux, stop." Reid interrupted and rubbed his hands down his face.

"Austin!? Austin Chambers?! I knew that boy was trouble, always lurking around the shop. I never thought he'd go this far though…" my father fumed.

I began feeling very uncomfortable. A knock was at the door and I opened it, seeing as I was closest to it. "My baby! Oh Lux! I ha- what's that?!" an elderly woman cried, running into the house, heading to hug me but stopping as she saw the baby in my arms. Behind her were Pogue, Caleb, Tyler, Mel, Dee… um… Sarah, and another older woman.

My father sighed and said, "Look everyone come in and sit in the living room. This doorway is getting crowded." He turned to go up the stairs and I followed after Reid. I sat on a sofa between old lady number one and my mother.

"Lux, do you remember me? I'm your grandmother," old lady number one said. I looked at her puzzled, and shook my head. Apparently she'd been informed of my condition from the others who'd arrived with her.

"I don't remember anything. Just, little things." I glanced at Reid. He smirked then winked and I blushed. "I only started getting the headaches after I stopped taking the pills."

"Wait, headaches?" the woman who claimed to be my grandmother said.

"She apparently gets headaches that give her… flashbacks I guess. That's what that woman said was a side effect. But was it a side effect of not taking them?" Deanna thought out loud, looking at me. I shrugged.

"I suppose. I hid them for two months. They made me feel strange. Like I was forgetting something." I looked around at everyone in the living room.

"Well I'm calling the police," my father said, standing up.

"No… wait. I think this whole thing might have something to do with her powers. I don't know if she should tell the police the truth," Caleb… I believe that's the tall dark haired guy, said.

My father sighed and sat back down.

* * *

After concocting a huge, elaborate story about how I ran away instead of got kidnapped, my father phoned the police and I was left in the room with everyone staring at one thing. The child on my lap.

"Is it just me or…" Tyler trailed off, looking from Reid, to the baby, to me, then back again.

"It's not just you…" Deanna agreed.

"Yeah… uh… I already kind of figured that out. I think. I mean… he's six months she said. Nine plus six is fifteen. Fifteen months ago it was April. And we were…" Reid got lost in his thoughts, sighed and rubbed his face, cursing under his breath.

"You mean to tell me- Reid I took you for a gentleman!" my grandmother howled, going over to the blonde and swatting his arm. He shielded himself from her.

"Grandma, stop it! What's done is done. It could be worse. She could have a baby as a result of her… kidnapping," my mother said, beginning to cry again. "Oh lord, I'm a grandmother," she howled. I couldn't tell if it was good or bad.

I looked down at the child on my lap. He really didn't look anything like Austin. He had my eyes, and pure blonde hair. I could see how Reid would think… I mean, if we were even ever together. But Austin said Connor was his…

I sighed and stood up as Connor began to whine and cradled him, rocking him back and forth. Reid watched every move I made. "I'm gonna be sick…" he muttered, walking off down the hall. I gave him a strange look, then turned to face the others.

"Is he okay?" I asked.

"Yeah… he'll be fine. Don't worry about it," Tyler said, shaking his head and looking down the hall where his friend had disappeared.

**-Reid's POV-**

I couldn't take it. All I could think about was smelly diapers, spit up and waking up at 4 AM to a red faced, screaming little kid. And telling my parents. Oh, that would be a lovely conversation.

I had to get out of here. I feel sick to my stomach. I mumbled "I think I'm gonna be sick…" then went into the bathroom, locking the door behind me and leaning against it.

I wanted her back so badly, and now that she was here… I wasn't as happy as I thought I'd be. I mean, first of all, surprise, you have a kid! Not the best wake up call in the world. I'm dead. My parents are going to kill me.

Second, she's so… different. She's like an empty shell of what Lux used to be. Still hot, don't get me wrong, but she had no… spark anymore. Well, that's not completely true. When she threw that brick through the windshield, that was a sign that she was still in there somewhere. She just seemed so… off.

Sighing, I walked out of the bathroom, back to stand next to her as she continued to rock… the baby. Oh jesus. A fucking baby. I don't know if I can do this.

She smiled up at me brightly and I couldn't help but smile back. But the smile was so… hollow. She was clueless, she really was. She's not the same person anymore…

**-Lux's POV-**

I smiled up at Reid, who gave me a small smirk back. "Do you want anything sweetheart?" old lady number two asked, coming up to me. I think she was only coming over to get a better look at the baby.

"That's Gram, Lux. She's my grandmother. You've known her since we were babies…" Deanna said, biting her lower lip.

"Oh, um… hello. I'd actually like to… sleep if that's not too much trouble," I said, feeling very exhausted.

"Of course it isn't. Just give me little…" my mother trailed off, looking at the baby with a mixture of love and sadness in her eyes.

"Connor."

"Conner… oh he's so beautiful…" she said as I handed her the baby. I was a bit nervous about leaving him with these people. I mean, they say I know them… but at the same time… I don't.

"Your room's at the end of the hall sweetheart. Everything might be a bit dusty, but we kept it the same…" my mother said. I nodded and walked down the hall, opening the door to the room at the end of the hallway.

I looked around a bit, trying to scrounge a memory of being here, but I got nothing. I found pictures though. Pictures were good.

"Mind f I come in?" Reid asked, leaning against the doorframe.

"No," I said and he pushed himself off, walking in and closing the door behind him. "I don't remember any of this…" I said sadly, looking at a picture of me and Deanna in a swimsuits, soaked. I felt tears surfacing and slowly dripping down my cheeks. This isn't fair!

"What did they do to you?" Reid mused, not really looking for an actual response. He placed a hand on my shoulder and rubbed my arm soothingly. I looked through more pictures and found a picture of Reid with his arm wrapped tight around my neck, holding me in place while he kissed the top of my head and I looked like I was trying to squirm away from him, but I was smiling.

"Are you… I mean… were you… or are you… uh… my boyfriend or something?" I looked up at him through blurred vision and put the pictures down, wiping my eyes and sniffling.

He looked away from me and shrugged. "I was…"


	7. Chapter 7: Remind Me

**Disclaimer:** Not mine

**A/N:** Um, nothing much to say. But I managed another chapter even though I'm a bit buzzed. I owned at beer pong! Anyway, the song is 'How You Remind Me' by Nickleback.

* * *

**I Must Be Dreaming by Cara Mascara**

**Chapter 7: Remind Me**

"Oh…" I said, putting the pictures down and walking over to the bed. I sat one it, bouncing slightly, testing it. I fell back onto the bed and rubbed my face in the pillows, liking the way the soft fabric felt. "What happened?" Reid snorted with suppressed sarcastic laughter and sat on the edge of my bed.

"What, didn't happen between us? We went through… everything."

"Like what?" I needed to know. I need to remember.

"I don't know if now is the right time…" he said, trailing off and running his hand through my hair, which was fanned out on the pillow.

"Please… I need help remembering…"

"Later," he said, brushing his fingertips over my cheek. He sighed and stood up. "Get some rest." He walked out the door, closing it behind him. I closed my eyes, hoping maybe something would come to me… in a dream or headaches or anything.

**-Reid's POV-**

I could do it. I could tell her how perfect we were. Leave all the bad things out. But at the same time… I couldn't. As gay as it sounds, everything we went through made us stronger. I fucking killed someone for her! How would she react to me telling her that? She'd probably run right back into the arms of that manipulative bastard.

I could leave out what happened between her and Pogue too. Pretend they dated and that was it. No pregnancy. No abortion. I wondered if I told her about the abortion if she would go right back to that institution.

I went back into the living room, finding Brita cradling the baby in an armchair. I'd become pretty familiar with her family. I helped a lot when Lux disappeared, trying to find her and stuff. Brita, Mark, Grandma and Gram all loved me. I saw them more then my own family. I spent a lot of time hanging out with Deanna too while Lux was gone. She became a really close friend. She was like one of the guys because of her laid back lifestyle, but at the same time, I felt like I could tell her things I couldn't tell my guy friends for some reason.

"Want to come buy stuff for the baby with us?" Dee asked.

"Not at all," I answered bluntly. Why the hell would I willingly go shopping?

"Fine," Dee sneered, turning on her heel and leading the gang along with the grandmothers out the door. That left me alone. With Mark and Brita. Who's daughter I apparently impregnated. Well, this is a comfortable situation.

"I can see him in you Reid. I really can. But maybe we shoul get a paternity test. Just in case. Who knows what those psychos did to her. I have to bring her to the police station tomorrow morning for questioning…" Mark said, shaking his head.

I toyed with my lower lip, watching the baby fall asleep in Brita's arms. Jesus, that can't be mine. It just can't be. I'm nineteen. I can't have a kid. Especially with a girlfriend… uh… ex-girlfriend… well, anyway, a girl (there we go) who can't remember anything to save her life. "Yeah, okay," I responded, not taking my eyes of the child.

"You need to be more careful son. This is… a big mistake. You two are only nineteen," Mark sighed, leaning back on the couch and closing his eyes tightly.

At that moment I felt like running. Just getting away from all my problems. No kid. No Lux. Nothing. I could do it. I could leave everything behind and get the hell out of here. But I couldn't do that to her…

I'm almost positive that's my kid, unless she has the dates off or she cheated on me sometime in April. Which I doubt she did since she spent all her free time with me. I can't leave her alone with a kid. She's in bad enough condition as it is. I can't bail on her now, even though that's what I want to do. I care about her too much though.

"I hope you're going to accept this responsibility Reid. We aren't around much, so it's going to be difficult for her. She needs the help," Brita said, eyes accusing, as if she had tapped into my mind and heard everything I was thinking.

"Of course I am," I told her, standing by the woman and looking down at the sleeping child in her arms. _My_ sleeping child. I unconsciously ran my hands down my face.

I sat out there in silence for a long time, listening to Mark and Brita talk about Lux. After a while, I stood up and headed back down the hall to her room. I opened the door quietly and peeked inside the room, seeing her fast asleep. Quietly, I entered the room, closing the door behind me and I kicked my shoes off. I crawled onto the bed, lying beside her.

She stirred a bit, opening her eyes slightly, smiling at me, then closing them again. I sighed and draped an arm over her. I missed her so much.

**-Lux's POV-**

I opened my eyes hours later to find Reid lying in my bed next to me. I felt strange… waking up next to someone I hardly know. Then again, I auppose I do know him quite well, if my last headache was a memory. I flushed at the thought. I wondered if he really was Connor's father. He must be… Why would he lie?

I studied the blonde a he slept soundly. His blonde hair was a bit messy, but it was attractive. He wore a fitted black t-shirt and a pair of faded jeans. He had black fingerless gloves on and a watch on one wrist, I could see a tattoo on his arm and wondered if had any more. His body was lean and long, but very toned. I wondered if he was an athlete. His face was structured perfectly. His nose was straight, not too big, but not too small and his lips were perfect, pink and just full enough. He had an almost angelic look to him, but I had a strong feeling he was anything but between his smirk and the twinkle of mischief in his eyes.

I gasped as his blue eyes shot open, staring straight into mine. He smirked as I turned away, embarrassed at being caught watching him as he slept. "See something you like?" he asked, propping himself on his elbow and looking down at me.

"No… I mean yes… but… I-" He chuckled and sat up completely, sliding off the bed.

"Interested in eating?" he asked, offering me his hand and pulling me up off the bed. I nodded. I was really hungry.

I followed him into the kitchen and he rummaged through the fridge, looking for some kind of food. "Here you go," he said, handing me a square container. I opened it and found sushi. I made a face.

"Ew," I said. No way will I ever eat raw fish.

"What do you mean ew? Sushi is your favorite," Reid said, looking at me as if I had three heads.

"I've never eaten it before. It's raw fish. Just the idea is disgusting!" I said, handing it back to him. He suddenly looked really sad, or mad. I couldn't tell.

"You _used_ to love it," he said, a bitter tone in his voice. I walked a few feet away from him, feeling uncomfortable. He seemed to notice and closed the fridge, turning to me. "Sorry… I just… I'll have to get used to this."

"I'm not that hungry anymore. I'm going to find Connor," I mumbled, leaving the kitchen and going into the living room where, sure enough, I found Connor being cradled by my mother.

"Hello dear. He's getting a bit fussy. Want to take him?" she asked. I nodded and carefully took the small boy into my arms, disappearing back into my bedroom. I saw Reid watching me from the kitchen as I passed by and felt uneasy. As if he resented me for not remembering anything.

"It's okay, isn't it? Just me and you, right? That's all we need," I said to my baby as I prepared to feed him. I love him so much.


	8. Chapter 8: Hope There Is A Way

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Covenant. But I'm working on it…

**A/N:** Sorry this took so long. It's boring. Next one should be out relatively soon though. 'Memories' by Within Temptation is the song.

* * *

**I Must Be Dreaming by Cara Mascara**

**Chapter 8: Hope There Is A Way**

"Hey, we're back!" a loud voice said from the living room. I heard many footsteps going up the stairs and a door shutting.

I lay the now sound asleep Connor in the middle of the bed, surrounding him with pillows so he wouldn't roll anywhere if he woke up. I went into the living room to be bombarded by Mel, Sarah, Dee and our grandmothers. They were shoving shopping bags at me, all talking at once, and my head started spinning as I stared wide-eyed at them all.

"Honestly, you're going to drive her crazy! Stop it you lot," my mother said, pushing all the women away from me. "Thank you for getting things for the baby, but I think she really needs to rest now. She's had a tiring day."

Eventually, everyone left, except Reid.

I sat on the sofa with him. We were watching television in silence. My parents had gone to bed. I sighed, standing up and going over to a large but thin box that contained a crib for Connor. I opened the cardboard, struggling a bit and having to rip it to actually get it open and looked inside, groaning at the pieces of this and that.

"Need some help?" Reid asked.

"Please…" I begged. I'm not handy… at all.

In about ten minutes, Reid had managed to successfully assemble the sturdy crib. I smiled. "Thanks." He just shrugged and began pushing it down the hall towards my room. I opened the door and flicked the light on. Connor was still sound asleep on my bed. Reid moved the crib into the corner of my room and I lifted Connor up, careful not to wake him and put him in the crib, using a blanket Deanna had bought fro the store to cover the sleeping baby.

"Do you… live here or something?" I asked, not sure why he was still here when everyone else left.

"No," he said with a chuckle. "I hung out with your 'rents a lot when you were gone. And before you left… I hung around a lot too. When we weren't fighting…"

"We fought a lot?" I questioned.

"Well… kind of. You hated me for a long time before we started dating," he informed me.

"Why?"

He shrugged again. "I was kind of… annoying. I liked to pick on you." I scowled. "Nothing too bad, just teasing and stuff."

"Well… how did we end up together then?" Reid looked me in the eyes. He looked… hurt.

"Uh… Mel and Tyler started hanging out a lot, and since she's your best friend and Ty's mine… we just ended up hooking up one night… and then we dated."

I made a face. "You mean I slept with you before we even were together?"

"Yeah. So?" I looked away form him. I felt… ashamed… kind of. It's hard to be ashamed of something you don't even remember doing. "It's not a big deal. It's how we both liked it. No attachments. At first anyway."

"Oh…"

"Well, uh… I'm gonna sleep in the guest room. C'ya," Reid said, walking out the door and closing it behind him. I sighed, wishing I could remember what the hell was going on. I started to cry. Who does this to someone? Who fucks up someone's life the way Austin and Claudia did me? What the hell!

* * *

I didn't realize I had fallen asleep until Connor began crying. I quickly stumbled off the bed, still half asleep and picked the baby up, rocking him gently until he dozed off again. I smiled at him and placed him back in his new crib. He's such a beautiful baby.

I put my hand on my stomach when it growled, realizing how hungry I still was. I slowly tiptoed out of my bedroom and walked toward the kitchen, peeking in at Reid who was asleep in a room with the door slightly opened. He'd fallen asleep with his light on, apparently looking at a magazine. I walked into the room and stared down at him. He's very handsome…

The blanket only covered below his waist and I could see his toned, lean upper body since it was bare. His blonde hair was messy and his mouth was open a little bit. The mop of blonde hair was identical to the color of Connor's. It's a scary thought. That he's probably the father of my child and I don't even really know him.

I shook the thought from my head and shut the light on the nightstand off before continuing into the kitchen. I searched through the fridge and didn't find much. The familiar square container caught my attention and I pulled it out, closing the fridge and placing it on the counter. I opened it and looked down at three and a half pieces of pretty fancy looking food. I made a face as I thought about what it was. It didn't _look _too bad…

I picked a piece up and inspected it. Before I could change my mind, I popped the piece of sushi into my mouth, anticipating a horrible taste, but finding it never came. It was actually pretty good!

I ate the rest so quickly I'm surprised I didn't choke. I was still hungry, but I suppose it could wait till the morning. I went back into my room quietly and lay down on my bed. While I was drifting off, I was hit with a headache and cried out slightly.

I was sitting in grass, leaning against a tree, a plate of sushi on my lap and a cup of tea beside me. An arm was slung over my shoulder by the person sitting next to me. Reid. "Want a bite?" he asked, offering some taco.

"_No thanks," was my reply. I stopped trying to control these… memories or whatever. I've just accepted them. "You want some?" I asked. I picked up one of the sushi rolls and he looked grossed out. But then he smirked._

"_What'll you give me?" A smile came to my face and he took the rice-covered food and popped it into his mouth. "Not bad actually." _

Once I was over the headache I smiled at the memory. I just wish I could remember everything…

**-Reid's POV-**

I waited at Lux's house for Lux and Mark to show up. We were getting a paternity test done… just in case. They had gone to the police station to feed the pigs the lie about her running away. Did she though? She doesn't remember how she ended up with Austin. She said he told her that's how it's always been. I'm not sure if I want to be the father or not…

What Chase had told me on the phone the night I killed him had been plaguing my mind all night. If that is my kid, he is going to be powerful. _Really _powerful.

I went into the kitchen to find Brita feeding Connor at the kitchen table with a bottle. You wouldn't believe how much stuff those women came home with last night. It was all over the living room.

"I'm going to turn the guest room into a nursery," she said as I went into the fridge to get something to drink. I pulled some soda out and put it on the counter next to an empty container.

"Cool," is all I said. I went to grab a glass before looking back at the container. "Did you eat the rest of this sushi?" I asked Brita, knowing it wasn't Mark because he hates sushi.

"No. Must've been Lux…" she said, looking down at her grandson lovingly. I smiled at the thought. It was something stupid, and small and insignificant, but it was a start.

About five minutes later the door opened and Mark led Lux into the house. She pushed her hair out of her face and smiled at me. "Hey," I said as she came and sat by me at the kitchen table.

"Hi," she replied in a soft voice. She looked at her mother and her sleeping child.

"Want him?" Brita asked, offering the baby to Lux. She nodded and took Connor into her arms. I saw how much she loved the baby as she looked down at him.

"You two going to the clinic or what?" Mark asked a few minutes later, emerging from the bathroom. I licked my lips nervously and nodded, standing up. Lux did the same, putting Connor into his car seat/carrier and I grabbed his diaper bag. Oh jesus… I just grabbed a diaper bag _without _being told to.

**-Lux's POV-**

"It'll take 24 hours for us to process the DNA test, but we can call you with the results tomorrow. Unless you'd like to come in?" the doctor said as we sat in the waiting room.

"Calling will be fine," I answered. I don't want to come back here. Coming here made me realize what little trust I have for doctors now, even though I'll have to come again to one because my mother insists I get Connor checked by a real doctor.

"Very well then. You're all set. Have a nice day." Reid led me out of the clinic and I strapped Connor into the back of his truck, climbing in front while he drove.

"So… do you want to go eat or something? Or do you just want to go back home?" Reid asked.

'I could eat…" Reid nodded and drove into town. "If… if they made me lose my memory… what did they do to Connor? Claudia took him once a month…" I trailed off, the thought just occurring to me.

I saw Reid get tense and grip the steering wheel tighter, looking in his rearview mirror, probably at Connor who was cooing in the backseat. "I don't know Lux…" He let out a huff of air. "We can take him to a pediatrician tomorrow."

I smiled at Reid. He was being so helpful and he doesn't even really know me. Well, I really don't know him I guess is more like it. I blushed as I realized the little crush I was getting on him.


	9. Chapter 9: I’ll Remember The Love That Y

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Covenant

**A/N:** So yeah, I posted two new stories. I have another Reid/OC fic called The Life Ruiner and an old Warren Peace/OC fic called Soul On Fire that I decided to revive after about a year hiatus for Sky High. So check that out. The song is 'I'll Remember' by Madonna. I'm aware this shit isn't interesting, but in a chapter or two I'll get to the good stuff.

* * *

**I Must Be Dreaming by Cara Mascara**

**Chapter 9: I'll Remember The Love That You Gave Me**

"Hello?" I watched Reid as I sat at the dining room table and he paced the floor, phone in hand. "Yes. Really? Okay. Thank you. Bye." I looked up at the blonde curiously as he hung the phone up then sighed, running his hands down his face.

"Who was that?" I asked, tilting my head to the side.

"The doctor. I'm uh… I'm Connor's… I mean… he's mine." I'm not sure what to say. I just chewed the inside of my cheek. "We should go tell your parents…"

"Are you upset?" I asked. Isn't having a child supposed to make you happy? He didn't seem very happy…

"What?! No! No I'm not mad… I just… wasn't expecting this. I mean, I didn't think I'd ever see you again, never mind with a kid. _My_ kid. I just… don't know what my parents are going to say."

"Oh. Well you could… not tell them?" I suggested. He looked at me and laughed.

"I don't think that'll work out princess." I smiled back at him. It's strange, knowing that someone you don't even remember… doing anything with… is the father of your baby. I wonder if Austin knew. I wonder if he thought Connor was his baby, or if he knew the whole time that it wasn't his. I frowned at the thought.

"What's wrong?" Reid asked, noticing the sudden scowl on my face.

I softened my expression and looked back to Reid with a sigh. "Nothing. I just was wondering… if Austin knew the whole time and lied to me."

Reid snorted and shook his head. "Wouldn't doubt it." I sighed, knowing he's probably right. I can't believe how my life got completely turned upside down in a little over a day…

"Are you sure you can do this?" I asked Reid questionably.

"I got it, don't worry," he assured me, looking over Connor. The baby smiled up at him with his big blue eyes shining. "Okay, first, wipes. Then powder," he listed, dragging out the word.

"Don't forget this. That's diaper rash," I said, pointing to the redness on the baby's chubby thighs.

"Oh, okay." Reid took the ointment from me and applied it to Connor's rash. "Now diaper. Just, hold still," he grumbled as Connor squirmed around on the new changing bed. I giggled while Reid tried to fasten a new diaper on the baby who was trying to roll onto his stomach and was kicking his feet. "Gotcha," Reid stated in triumph, holding the baby at arms length.

"Very good," I chuckled as he looked at me proudly.

"Now Grandma wants to take him for a walk to show him off apparently," Reid told me.

"Okay, well it's not too cold outside," I mused, remembering when I walked around the yard a bit. "But he needs this just in case," I said, going over to the pile of baby clothes at the foot of my bed. Some I had brought from Austin's, but most were new from the girls. I found a little zip up sweatshirt with bear ears on the hood and put it into his diaper bag while Reid strapped him back into his overalls.

"Can he crawl?" he asked me, balancing the baby on his side.

"No, not yet. He's working on it though. He sits up by himself and drags himself around on his belly. It looks like he's swimming out of water," I chuckled. "Watch, put him down."

Reid gently placed the baby in a sitting up position, making sure he was steadily sitting up before he let the child go. I put a random toy a little ways away from him. Reid kneeled down and watched as Connor laughed and maneuvered himself onto his stomach and dragged himself over to the stuffed elephant that Pogue had bought. It had a leather jacket on, just like Pogue. I thought it was cute.

Connor made it over to the elephant, making grunting noises as he tried to find a comfortable position to play with the toy. He ended up rolling on his back and squealing as he held the plushie high over his face, bringing the nose of the elephant into his mouth. Reid laughed and lay on his side, using his elbow to prop himself up. I sat on the bed and watched him tickle his fingers over Connor's stomach as my son giggled, flailing the elephant around in his hand and trying to shield himself from Reid.

"Helloooo," Grandma's voice called as she knocked on the door, which was half open.

"Hi," I smiled at the older woman as she entered the room. She's one of those old ladies that you like right off the back. She just has an air of comfort surrounding her. She rushed over to me and hugged me tightly, kissing my cheek a few times.

"I still can't believe you're here," she whispered, holding my face between her hands. She had tears in her eyes. She turned to the baby who was sitting up and reaching for Reid's hair, trying to tug at it. She moved away from me and ruffled Reid's hair. "Brita told me the wonderful news! I'm so happy for the two of you!"

"Yeah, thanks grandma," Reid laughed, picking himself off the floor then effortlessly lifting Connor up as well. "Do you still want to take- ow!" Reid cried as Connor yanked a fistful of his blonde hair. Connor laughed and so did I.

Grandma took Connor from Reid, prying his fingers out of his hair and carried him away. "I just want to take him to the tea shop to show the girls. I'll have him back in an hour. I've already got his stroller."

"Okay Grandma," Reid called. Then he glared at me, but his eyes held amusement. "So, you think that was funny?" he asked, mischief in his voice. I pursed my lips and nodded. "Yeah? Well," I gasped as white powder caked my face. Reid was the one to laugh now as he held the baby powder in his hand.

"Reid!" I squealed. There was powder on my carpet, my clothes, my face and my hair. I snatched it from his hand and did the same thing.

"Oh, that's it," he warned. My eyes widened and I immediately took off down the hall, Reid right behind me. I bounded down the stairs and opened the front door, running right outside with Reid right on my ass.

"No!" I half screamed, half laughed as he grabbed me around the waist, pulling me into the grass. "Reid!" I yelped, getting back to my feet quickly. Not quick enough though. He grabbed me by the middle again.

"You're done for," he growled playfully and began dragging me into the backyard. I tried to pry his locked fingers apart so I could get away, but between laughing so hard and the powder that was on our hands I couldn't. "Ready for a swim?"

I squeaked when he shifted me into a bridal position. "One-two-three!" My scream was drowned out by the water as I was dropped into the pool by Reid. I opened my eyes, seeing the watery blur before I used my arms to emerge from the water. I tilted my head back to push the hair out of my face and gasped for a breath as I felt the air hit my face.

A big splash hit me and I looked to find Reid surfacing from the water he'd just jumped in. I blushed when I saw he'd stripped into his boxers.

"Fancy a swim?" he asked in a phony British accent as he floated over to me.

"Not that I have a choice…" I grumbled, hugging my arms to my body as my teeth chattered. You know when you go in water and it isn't really _that _cold, but it initially _feels_ like it is? Yeah, I itnhk that's the deal because Reid seemed fine.

I tensed as his arms snaked around me from behind, lifting me up off the pool's floor a bit, but then putting me back down. His chin fell on my shoulder, drops of water hitting my skin from his hair. I gasped when he placed a few kisses on my shoulder.

"R-Reid… I-I don't- I mean-" I don't know what I mean. I don't know what I'm getting at here. I want to say I don't know him that well, but apparently I do. I mean, if we have a kid and all. I _do_ like Reid, so far. He's very… attractive. The thought made me blush.

I hissed in pain as I got another headache and Reid stopped teasing my shoulder with his light kisses.

"_So, how 'bout a good luck kiss?" Reid was standing in front of me in a very tiny swimsuit. We were in an indoor pool._

"_I don't think so." I said to him._

"_Why not?" I wanted to shrug, but I couldn't I should know that by now. Just watch. _

"_Cause I don't want any of those cute boys from the other school to think I'm taken," I looked to a bunch of boys across the pool._

"_Well I do." He kissed me._

"What?!" Reid asked, a concerned look on his face as I blinked rapidly. "Are you okay?"

I clutched my head and nodded. "Yeah… just a… headache... memory… thing." He let me go and drifted in front of me. "Can we go in?" I asked. He nodded and helped me out of the pool.

"What did you remember?" he asked as I rung my clothes out.

I flushed and looked away from him. "Us… at a pool inside somewhere. You, uh… kissed me in front of a bunch of people."

Reid chuckled. "Oh yeah, I remember that…"

* * *

I sat outside in the rain. I was soaked, completely soaked. My mom had Connor and I had gone for a very long walk. Bad idea. I really don't know where I am. Some park. I sat on the swing, letting the rain drench me. I didn't mind though. I like the rain.

"Found you," Reid said, getting soaked as well as he came from the parking lot of the park. He sat on the swing next to the one I was on and looked out at the water with me. There were waves splashing against the rocks.

"I got lost," I smiled at him.

"Yeah, well you're all wet again now too. Second time today. Or is it?" The blonde smirked at me and I realized that was some kind of sexual innuendo. I tried to hide my blush by letting my hair fall in my face. "Connor's getting fussy. I think he's looking for you," Reid told me, standing up from the swing.

"I like this place," I sighed, looking around. It was nice. Probably even nicer when there were people around.

"Yeah I know. You took me here once. It's called The Willows. Told me you wanted to get married here."

"I did?" I blushed again. I stood up but made no move to leave. "Reid?"

"Hm?" he asked, trying to get under a tree branch and out of the rain.

"Can… uh… can I kiss you?" I asked timidly. The blonde grinned. He didn't answer though, just walked over to me and cupped my face, gently pressing his lips to mine. I can't explain what it felt like when he kissed me. It was just… bliss… but better.

I closed my eyes, seeing a similar image of the two of us in the rain kissing. But we were somewhere else. I gasped and pulled away from Reid.

"What?" he asked for the second time that day.

"Headache…" I mumbled.

"Yeah? You remember anything?"

"Yes. Kissing in the rain. Kissing you." Reid smirked and took my hand, leading me over to his truck. "I just wish I cold remember everything."

"You will. I'll help you remember everything…"


	10. Chapter 10: I Want You To Remember

**Disclaimer:** I think you're all aware by now that I don't own The Covenant.

**A/N:** Sorry it's been a while. I needed a little break from The Covenant so I started a Jeff Hardy fic. Anyway, the song for this chapter is 'The Chemicals Between Us' by Bush. Sexy song. Prepare for maximum fluff n' smut.

* * *

**I Must Be Dreaming by Cara Mascara**

**Chapter 10: I Want You To Remember**

A week had passed. I'd had a lot of visitors. People claiming to know me that I couldn't remember ever seeing. But Reid was trying to help. And I was getting those memories every once in a while. Reid has called his mother and explained the situation, telling her he'd go home when he could. In the time he'd been here, he tried to do what he could for Connor. It was sweet really. He also had a long discussion with me about powers, and how he had them along with the others excluding Mel and Sarah.

Austin had told me there were no others like me. Lying bastard.

I sat on my bed with Reid. It was late Saturday night and my parents had to go on a business trip earlier that day. I had out Connor to bed in his new nursery that my parents had set up. Reid now slept on the couch instead of the guest room like he had been.

"So I dated him?" I asked, pointing to the boy with shoulder length curly brown hair in the yearbook. Aaron Abbot was the name under the picture.

Reid sighed. "Sort of."

"Oh." I got the hint. That meant I slept with him but wasn't going out with him. Just like Reid.

"I think that's enough for now," Reid said, closing the yearbook that read Spenser Academy 2007 across the blue cover in white letters. He tossed it on the floor near the foot of the bed and lay beside me, rubbing my arm.

"I just wish I could remember everything. I'm just a burden to everyone," I said sadly. It must be so hard for a parent to have a child that doesn't remember them at all. And for Reid too. I'd been his girlfriend and I hardly remember dating him.

"No you're not Lux. We care about you, okay? You're not a burden." He sat up and rubbed my shoulders, noticing I was tense. When he touches me, I feel like I should be nervous, or push away from him. But I never do. It's like my subconscious knows we dated.

He worked his knuckles between my shoulder blades and I groaned. "That feels good," I mumbled, closing my eyes. He continued loosening my muscles. His hands were soft, except the fingertips, which were a bit calloused. I guess it must be from smoking.

His hands went back to my shoulders and my eyes opened as I felt the strap of my tank top fall off my shoulder and Reid's lips on that skin. It was like my skin was on fire as his lips started on my shoulder and made their way onto my neck. He pushed my hair aside and rubbed up and down my arms sensually with his slightly rough fingertips.

I whimpered as he softly bit down on the sensitive nape pf my neck. Reid's hands toyed with the hem of my shirt, brushing his fingers over the skin on my stomach and sides. He almost unnoticeably lifted my shirt inch by inch until he pulled away from neck to pull it over my head. My breasts bounced out of their containment, my nipples immediately beginning to harden.

"What are you doing?" I asked in an airy voice. I couldn't help it. He was seriously taking my breath away.

"I want you to remember," he whispered into my ear, his hot breath tickling my skin. "I want you to remember _everything_." He moved his hands up my stomach and cupped my breasts. I craned my neck back and his teeth scraped over my throat.

I moaned as he pinched both my nipples, then proceeded to rub circles over and around them. I sat between his legs, which hung off the side of the bed. Leaning back he began kissing my lips, his tongue slowly sliding in, then darting back into his won mouth only to repeat this action. I could feel his hardness pressing into my back.

Should I be doing this? Is this… okay? On one side, we have a child together so we've obviously done this before. But on the other, I really don't know him kind of. Quite frankly… I don't think my body cares…

He rubbed his thumbs over my nipples then let his hands slide down to unbutton my jeans. He bit gently at my lower lip and I moaned into his mouth. His tongue was soft and knew almost every sensitive spot in my mouth, touching it just the right way. He pushed my jeans down and I lifted myself up a bit so he could pull them all the way down. I ended up kicking them off, leaving me in nothing but my lace panties.

He grabbed my hips and had me stand while he stood up off the bed, then pushed me back down. Reid rested his hands on the bed on either side of me and kissed me, slowly pushing me onto my back. Reid stood, leaning above me, his torso supported by his long, toned arms. His lips went from mine, over my chin and between my breasts, licking a path to the right before he took my nipple into his mouth.

He spent a short amount of time there before switching to the other, licking, biting and sucking. Reid scraped his teeth down my stomach, catching my panties with them and pulling them down as he got on his knees.

He grasped my hips, pulling me closer to the edge of the bed and kissed the insides of my thighs. I gasped as his tongue barely traced the slit between my legs, tickling and teasing. He blew air against the light wet trail he'd made, causing me to throb between my legs even more then I had been.

"Oh god Reid," I gasped as he plunged his tongue between my legs. He pulled me into his face more, throwing my legs over his shoulders and gripping my hips so tight I think he was leaving marks on my pale skin. I tangled my hands in his blonde hair, urging him on as he flicked his tongue over my clit at a fast pace, then sucked down on it, creating whimpers as I grabbed his hair tighter.

I could feel it coming as my toes curled. Reid must've noticed because he began going faster and pushed two of his fingers inside me, pumping those as he tried to send me over the edge. Let me tell you, it worked. Reid hooked his fingers and I cried out as my body convulsed. As my orgasm subsided, he slowed down what he was doing, before stopping completely and moving away from me.

I looked up at him as he stood pulling his shirt over his head to reveal a pale, lean chest with visible muscles and a silver chain around his neck. I pushed myself up on my elbows, then sat up, leaning forward to unbuckle his belt. I looked up into his blue eyes and kissed between his waistband and his bellybutton. He watched me while chewing his lower lip. I slowly unzipped his jeans and pushed them off his hips. They fell to the floor and he stepped out of them.

I slid my fingers between the waistband of his boxers before sliding them down his long, toned legs. Christ, he really is gorgeous. _All_ of him.

Reid pushed my shoulders so I was on my back again. He crawled on top of me and attacked my neck, this time going to my collarbone, tracing it with his tongue, then nipping at it. I ran my hands up and down his smooth back when I felt his erection pressing at my entrance.

I parted my legs a bit and he slid inside me, causing me to cry out at the deep penetration. He stayed inside me while he kissed my lips, then pulled back out. "You're so beautiful," he mumbled into my hair, kissing the lobe of my ear. He slid himself back inside me and I felt my muscles clench. "You have no idea how much I missed you," he spoke softly as he thrust in and out at a reasonable pace.

I felt a warmth in my heart as he said that. I haven't felt this cared about ever, as far as I can remember. With Austin there was always a sort of hostility towards me because of Connor and Claudia always seemed to be more interested in my baby then in me. But Reid had the ability to make me feel like I was his number one priority. And he'd already taken so well to Connor.

I sighed when he pulled out, then filled me again. I believe in soul mates. I never felt completely content with Austin when we did this. But with Reid I felt amazing. I feel guilty that I can't remember everything we've been through.

"I'm sorry I can't remember anything," I said in a timid voice. Reid continued to push in and out of me.

"Shh, it's okay," he hushed me, kissing my jaw line as his hips moved back and forth between my thighs at a faster pace. "It's not your fault."

I clenched my thighs when Reid began quickening his pace and I wrapped my legs around his waist. I squeezed my eyes shut as my inner walls tightened. "Use," Reid breathed into my neck.

"What?" I asked in a shaky voice.

"Use when you come. Please," he begged, thrusting so fast the headboard of my bed was hitting the wall. I don't like to use. Out of fear. But…

"Oh god," Reid grunted a he filled me with his warm seed. My body racked with shivers as the blonde slid out of me and rolled to the side, trying to catch his breath. I let go of my power and turned on my side, breathing raggedly.

I lay on my stomach, propping my head up on my elbow and hesitantly ran a hand through the hair that was sticking to Reid's forehead. He gained more control of his breathing and smirked at me, his blue eyes catching mine. His hand pressed at the back of my neck, pulling me down to kiss him.


	11. Chapter 11: Ipswich

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Covenant

**A/N:** I know, I know. It's been forever! But I'm on a roll again, so never fear! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and is taking time to read this new chapter even after I neglected this story for so long. And I'm sorry it's so effing boring but the next chapter should get pretty exciting, so do not fret. This chapter will start showing flashbacks that didn't happen in Wild Pagan Heart.

**I Must Be Dreaming by Cara Mascara**

**Chapter 11: Ipswich**

"Lux… Lux!" My eyes fluttered open and I saw Reid with Connor in his arms, crying his pretty blue eyes out. You can imagine it isn't the greatest thing to wake up to. "He won't stop crying," Reid informed me as he rocked the flailing baby in his arms. I wiped the sleep from m eyes and sat up, forgetting I was naked. I blushed when the blankets fell from covering my chest and my skin was exposed to the chilled air. Reid smirked as I covered myself back up and balanced Connor in one arm, handing me a bathrobe with the other.

I slipped the bathrobe over my shoulders and tied it loosely, then took Connor and began feeding him. Reid smiled down at us and kissed my forehead. "I gotta give Tyler a call. Be right back."

**-Reid's POV-**

I went into the living room and grabbed the phone. I waited for Tyler to pick up and looked out the bay window facing the street. There were a few kids playing outside and a black Volvo parked on the other side of the street. I watched it pull away and disappear down the street.

"'_Lo?_" Baby Boy answered.

"Hey, so how's that research going?" I asked, pacing around the living room.

"_We're looking. You wouldn't believe the collection Grandma and Gram have here._" He's with Dee, Mel and Pogue at Crow Haven Corner. They're looking through the books there. Trying to find a spell or… something to revive Lux's memory. We haven't mentioned it to Caleb. Since he's such a pussy about using. This is important though. It's an emergency. The girl I love can't remember anything. And I haven't said anything to Lux about it either. I don't want her to feel any worse about not remembering then she already does.

"So you haven't found anything yet?" I sighed. I'm losing hope slowly.

"_Nothing yet. Memory altering spells, memory erasing charms, but nothing for memory revival. Some of the memory altering spells could work but-_"

"We're not taking an chances of screwing this up." I ran my hands through my hair. I didn't think it would be this hard to find a memory revival spell. Next stop, the colony house I guess. One of those books might have something. "Okay, well… keep looking I guess."

"_Don't worry dude. We'll find something._"

"Yeah, I hope so. C'ya."

"_Bye._" I turned to go back down the hall and found Lux with Connor in her arms smiling at me. I want to be sad because she's not the same. I want to be distant and push her away. Sometimes, I almost wish we left her there. But then she looks at me like that and I can't help but smile back at her. I know she's in there somewhere…

"Was that Tyler?" she asked sweetly, rocking Connor.

"Yeah."

"How is he?"

"He's fine."

"That's good."

"Yeah. Hey, how about you get dressed and we'll go get breakfast?"

Her face brightened a little. I haven't really taken her out anywhere since she's been back. I didn't want to stress her out too badly.

"Okay! Can you hold him?" She offered the drowsy baby to me and I took him. His half shut eyes opened wide again as he looked up at me and cooed. I never really wanted kids, especially this early in my life. I mean, I knew I'd eventually have to have one for the sake of the Power and all. But it's one of those things you can't help loving, like a puppy or something.

**-Lux's POV-**

"So, are you interested in coming home with me tomorrow?" Reid asked as we sat in a bustling restaurant eating brunch. Connor was occupied with a cardboard picture book I'd brought from home. "You know, to Ipswich?"

I smiled. I'd love to go to Ipswich and meet Reid's family. My face fell a little though as I thought more about it. I wondered what they would think of Connor. I may have no memory; but my common sense is still in tact. I know we're young and most parents wouldn't approve of their child having a kid at such a young age. "I don't know…"

"What?! Why?" Reid looked completely taken aback.

"What if they don't like me?" I asked softly. Then I glanced towards Connor. I think Reid understood.

"Look, they liked you before you lost your memory. You went to my house quite a few times and my mom loved you. And trust me, Dad thinks you're great. They'll love Connor. I already told them about him. Granted, they weren't too pleased about the whole situation, but I know my mom's not even going to care once she sees him and Dad'll get over it."

"Are you sure?" I asked carefully. I'm nervous. I can't help it. Reid just laughed and grabbed my hand from the opposite side of the table.

"I promise, okay?" I smiled a little at his confidence and nodded.

"Blllerrrahhh." We both looked and Connor as he babbled and repeatedly hit the picture book on the tabletop. I smiled at his applesauce-covered face and bright, wondrous blue eyes.

Reid put his finger to his lips. "Shhhh," he said to the baby, which caused Connor to laugh. Then Reid. Then me. We must've looked like a table of lunatics.

**-Reid's POV-**

"Hey, find anything?" I asked as my phone vibrated in my pocket. I was back at Lux's house. She was watching TV with Connor while I stepped outside to take this call.

"_Naw man. Nothing that was one-hundred percent." We're gonna head to Ipswich tomorrow again I guess?" _Pogue asked. I sighed. Ipswich is my last hope.

"Yeah. I have to dude."

_"No, I get it. We all want her to remember too you know."_

"I know I just hope none of this is a waste of time. I already feel bad enough that you guys sat looking through books all day."

_"Don't worry about it. You didn't see her for a long time. And you have a kid you need to spend time with too. It's not a problem, really._"

"Okay man, I gotta go though."

"_Alright bro, see ya tomorrow._"

"Yep, bye." I shut my phone and let out another deep sigh and ran my fingers through my hair. God, I need to find a spell in Caleb's basement or I don't know what else to do.

**-Lux's POV-**

"Mommmmm! I'm homeee!" Reid called from the walkway of his front door, he held the door open for me and I timidly entered the unfamiliar house. "It's okay, come on," he assured me, dumping Connor's diaper bag and our bag of clothes onto the floor beside the door.

A blonde woman with bright green eyes came running down the stairs gracefully. She was strikingly beautiful I cringed as I felt a sudden headache overwhelming me.

"Whoa, Lux are you…" Reid's voice faded out as he grabbed Connor from my arms.

**-Flashback-**

"_Hey Mom. This is Lux." Reid spoke to the same blonde haired woman who'd come downstairs. I stood beside him, smiling softly._

"_Reid… you brought a girl home?" She looked surprised and I realized this must've been an unusual occurrence._

"_Yeah Mom. Jeeze, why's that so shocking?" Reid snorted._

"_It's not it's just… you never have brought a girl home before." Reid's mom stood up and walked over to me, embracing me tightly. "Hi sweetheart. Call me Anita. Come here. Sit down. Want something to eat? How long have you been seeing Reid? Would you like some tea or-"_

"_Mom! God! If you keep asking her so many questions you probably won't see her again. Chill out."_

**-End Flashback-**

I groaned as I slowly came back to reality, finding that I was lying across a plush couch, Anita, Reid and a man who looked almost exactly like Reid, his hair longer and pulled into a loose ponytail and he aged around 40. I knew he was Reid's father.

"Sweetheart, are you alright?" Anita asked. I nodded and sat up slowly, holding the wet rag that was pressed to my forehead up. I took a few deep breaths and allowed my eyes to adjust to the light by blinking a few times.

"Reid told us about your flashbacks. I'll go get you some water," Reid's father told me before leaving the room.

I noticed Anita had Connor in her arms as she took a seat beside me on the sofa. "He's beautiful dear. You two. You're so young. But there's so much love there." Tears began welling in her eyes as she spoke. "When you disappeared, Reid was so upset. It took all the persuasion we could muster to get him to go to college. He didn't even want to leave the house."

"Mom," Reid said shortly, giving her a look. I felt my heart drop. I just want to be able to remember everything. I want to feel everything I felt before I… forgot.

"Here you go Lux," Reid's father said, offering me a glass of water. I graciously took it, sipping it slowly. My throat felt so dry. "How long are you staying here?" Reid's father asked his son. It was as if I were getting a preview of what Reid will look like twenty years from now. Still handsome, with that mischievous glint in his eye. It mirrored his father's exactly.

"I don't know. She's gonna have to go back home to be with her parents. They had to leave on business. Probably a week or so. Gives Mom enough time to show Connor off," Reid chuckled, taking the empty seat to my left. His father sat opposite us on a recliner. "I'll probably stay with her when she goes back though."

"What are the two of you going to do? Go from house to house? We'll help you get on your feet. Get an apartment together. Make arrangements for a wedd0"

"Dad!" Reid interrupted harshly. "She needs to be at home for a while. She needs time. Give us a damn break. _Okay_?" Reid's father just pursed his lips and sat back in his chair.

Connor began crying, breaking the tension in the room. Anita gasped and stood up "Come on Lux sweetheart. We'll go take care of the baby in my bedroom," she said, holding Connor in one arm and ushering me down the hallway. I just hope that tension isn't my fault.

**-Reid's POV-**

"You have to marry her," my Dad said once Mom and Lux were out of earshot.

Not again. Goddamn, not again!

"Dad, she can't remember anything. I'm not putting any pressure on her."

"You have a child. A child that shares both your powers. He's going to be unbelievable powerful. He needs you both around. Together."

"Dad! Would you stop?!"

"No Reid, I won't! You made a mistake! Live with it! Step up and be a man!"

"I am! I'm helping her! I'm doing everything I can!" I ran my hands roughly through my hair. "but I can't marry her. Not now. Not until… she gets her memory back. It's not the same. She's not the same. I care a lot about her but…"

"And what if her memory doesn't come back Reid?" I put my hands in my head. I knew that was a possibility but…

It just can't happen like that.

**It can't.**


	12. Chapter 12: The Cure

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Covenant.

**A/N:** Duuude I just put The Lost Boys: The Tribe trailer on my myspace. I hope it's awesome. I can't wait to see it. Aiden does a cover of Cry 'Little Sister' in the trailer and it's really cool. And the Coreys returned! I really hope it's a good movie! I'm so excited! I just hope it rocks.

**I Must Be Dreaming by Cara Mascara**

**Chapter 12: The Cure**

**-Reid's POV-**

I entered the candle-lit basement in a hurry, scrambling down the stairs and over to where Pogue, Dee and Tyler were crowded around a book. "Let me see! What does it say!?"

Tyler called me. He said they found something. Sure, it's about three in the morning, but it can't wait. I left Lux and my parents and Connor asleep at the house. I managed to get out of bed without Lux waking up and sneak out undetected. I know my parents wouldn't approve. They already think I'm at risk of becoming addicted. Using to get Lux's memory back is probably going to take a decent amount out of me.

My eyes scanned the weathered page of the ancient book. 

_'Powers and emotions tied,  
a witch's heart is where it hides,  
help her through her agony  
bless her with her memory'_

I swallowed and looked to Tyler, Pogue and Dee. "That's it? That doesn't seem right. Shouldn't there be more to it?" All the stupid spell needs is a few herbs, crystals and a lock of the person's hair.

"The simple ones always take the most out of you. But if we talk to Caleb…" Dee trailed off in thought.

"Reid, we don't think you should do it. Just let us do it." I looked at Tyler like he was insane.

"What?!" 

"You have a baby you need to raise. We don't know how much power this is going to take…" Pogue started to say.

"Hell no! You really think I'd sit by and let you all take the hit for me?"

"Face it Reid. You use more than all of us combined. It'll take a huge toll on you. It'll be like nothing between us and Caleb." Dee's words were right. I knew they were. But still, it's my problem, not theirs. 

"We want to do it Reid. She's our friend. We want her to remember just as bad as you do." After a long period of silence after Tyler said those words I nodded, caving.

"Okay, then. Dee, you have your stuff?"

"It's in the car," she said with a nod. 

"Okay, you and Tyler set everything up. Pogue, go get Caleb. Don't tell him why we need him; just tell him it's an emergency. I'll go get Lux."

We all rushed up the stairs and outside to the cars. Pogue hopped on his bike and disappeared down the road while I climbed into my truck. Tyler and Dee went back inside, Dee's hands clutching a large, deep red sack.

I took a deep breath and pulled out into the road. This is it. This is our only chance. If this doesn't work, I'm going to give up. I don't know what else to do.

**-Pogue's POV-**

"Hurry up man," I bugged Caleb as he put his shoes on.

"What is the emergency Pogue?" I paused, not really sure what to do. Does Reid want to tell him? I have no idea.

"Just... come on!" I begged. God Caleb, can't you just shut up and listen for once?

I was really glad to find Sarah was home in Boston. Mel had stayed at home as well. I don't think they should be around when we do this. I mean, we don't know what's going to happen. Hopefully everything goes according to planned. But if something goes wrong, I don't think Mel or Sarah should be there to see it. They might freak out or something.

"Listen Pogue, tell me what's going on now, or I'm not getting in that car," Caleb threatened, his keys gripped in his hand as he leaned against the hood of his car. Damn it, why does he have to be in control all the fucking time?!

I ran my hands through my hair and sighed. "Okay, okay. We found this... spell in the basement. We've been looking for memory revival spells for like... I don't know. A while."

Caleb closed his eyes and sighed. He opened the door of his Mustang and climbed in. I got into the passenger's seat, leaving my bike at Caleb's. "I knew it was going to be something like this. Let me guess, this was Reid's idea?"

Usually, when Caleb jumps at Reid like that, he has good reason to. But seriously, it's not like this is something stupid. "It wasn't just Reid. It's all of us," I defended. Caleb glanced at me as he drove down the road towards the colony house.

"You can't just mess around with stuff like this. It's dangerous."

"Don't you think we've considered that? We have to try though. How would you feel if Sarah didn't remember anything?" Caleb bit his lip and that was that. We drove with only the sound of the radio until we got to the colony house.

When we got there, Reid was still gone, but Tyler and Dee had set everything up. Caleb browsed the spell and the rest of the book it was in, looking kind of unsure the whole time. Not that it's surprising.

"I'm just a little worried. I don't want this to blow up in our faces. It all seems too easy," he said.

"Yeah, we thought the same that's why... that's why we think Reid should sit out," Tyler told him. I sighed at the look on Caleb's face. He frowned in confusion. But then his expression softened.

"You're right. He has a baby now." I was surprised at how easy that was. No explanation or anything. "Besides, he uses too much anyway. We can all get away with it. He... well, I don't think it would be good for him."

**-Lux's POV-**

"Don't worry baby, okay?" Reid spoke to me. I didn't like leaving Connor in the middle of the night. And Reid wouldn't tell me where we were going. But we stopped in front of an old looking house.

He led me through the front door, through a living room where an old man was sleeping on the couch with a shotgun over his lap, and down a flight of candle lit stone steps. I looked around the basement and found the others with powers there.

"Sit down babe," Reid instructed me and I took a seat on a stone. "We found a spell. It'll give you your memory back."

"Provided it works," Caleb added. I noticed the others glare at him and I suddenly felt guilty. I could feel a lot of tension in the room.

"I'm sorry," I muttered, folding my hands in my lap.

"Sorry for what?" Reid asked, bending to his knees to be eye level with me. I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"I just cause so much trouble." I confessed my feelings to the others.

"No you don't Lux. We love you," Dee told me. I sighed and nodded.

"I need some of your hair," Pogue broke the sudden silence, offering a pair of scissors to me. I cut a thin lock of my fading black hair and Caleb took it, bringing it to the middle of the circle. They all took spots, Dee and Reid both going for the same seat.

"Reid," Caleb said in a warning tone and Reid stepped back, giving Dee the seat and walking over beside me instead. He sat down and held my hand. "I love you no matter what happens, okay?" he assured me and I nodded.

A sudden breeze picked up in the room. From where I sat, I could clearly see Caleb and Tyler's eyes turn black. The four began chanting.

'Powers and emotions tied,  
a witch's heart is where it hides,  
help her through her agony  
bless her with her memory'

My body started to feel strange and my breathing picked up as they repeated the chant over and over again. I could feel the power pulsing through my body as my breathing became ragged. My head began to throb and I gripped Reid's hand tightly. My body began convulsing and I couldn't comprehend what went on after that.

**-Reid's POV-**

I started to panic. She was cutting the circulation off in my hand. Her eyes were just as black everyone else's and she began to shake. Shit!

"Guys. Guys! Lux! What's happening?" No one was responding. They continued the spell and Lux started to pant and whimper.

"Dead... dead... love. Why?" Tears streamed down her face as her stuttered words came out. "He killed- killed him!" I felt the color drain form my face when those words left her mouth. Was she talking about me? I didn't... I didn't want to kill anyone. I had to. She's supposed to know that! "Cried and cried and wish I'd died." The creepy rhyme reminded me of some fucked up horror movie. "Not crazy." Her body shook even more violently and I shot up from where I sat. "Took me away."

Her hands shot up and she clutched her head on both hands, a loud scream emitting from her voice as a flash of white light burst from her, almost blinding me. "**Connor!**"

When I looked back, she was dropped to her hands and knees, her long dark hair covering her face.

Caleb, Ty, Pogue and Dee all rushed over to us and we waited, staring down at Lux, looking for some type of reaction. She slowly sat up, looking around and shakily getting to her feet. Her swollen lips quivered and her face was wet from sweat and tears. "We... we need to go. Now!" she yelled. 

I flinched at her raised voice and grabbed her shoulders as she tried to pass me. "Lux, wait. Do you remember?" 

"Not now. Connor is in trouble. We. Need. To. Go." She snapped harshly. I was a little taken aback at her attitude but my panic was way more overpowering. Connor? My Connor?

My son?


End file.
